


excitements and nerves

by smartbuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Insecurities, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Scott & Stiles' friendship deteriating, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Is Derek's Emissary, Stiles is Derek's mate, mentions of John Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Stiles is going home. Stiles is nervous. Derek helps him out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	excitements and nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaye_Fraser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_Fraser/gifts).



> Written for Kaye. I hope you enjoy this.

The minute Stiles drives his jeep into the border of Beacon Hills, he feels something wash over him, a change that his him straightening his spine, tensing his shoulders momentarily before he relaxes and blows out a breath. His fingers flex on his steering wheel, but he does his best to keep relaxed as he drives further into the town, his eyes watching the side of the roads carefully as he drives by the streets he grew up on.

“Everything’s going to be okay, you know that right?” Stiles hears from his side and he looks towards Derek with a frown, doing his best to breathe evenly as he takes in his boyfriend, how happy and healthy Derek looks, even though he’s returning to a place that has a hell of a lot of bad memories for him. It’s that thought that has Stiles nodding his head, letting the assuredness of Derek being able to do this go through him. If his boyfriend of two years can be here, so can Stiles.

“It’s just --” Stiles begins, nibbling on his bottom lip while trying to sort through his thoughts. After high school, Stiles had left Beacon Hills as fast as he could - had left Scott and his pack, no longer trusting them, no longer feeling like he was part of them. Their relationship, while still there, was no longer as strong as it once had been and Stiles - Stiles had been alright with that.

So he had gone to college, had experienced a whole new slew of things, including coming into his own powers before eventually bumping into Derek at his college, surprise coursing through him when he had - but more than anything, he had been surprised when he had seen Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson trailing behind Derek, his eyes wide as he took in the betas who had been fooling around with one another before stopping suddenly at the sight of Stiles.

“Do you remember when we first bumped into each other, on Campus?” Stiles finds himself asking, a small smirk forming on his face as he thinks about how he had turned to Derek and asked him what the fuck was going on. He remembers how he practically dragged Derek and everyone else to his Jeep, and then his barely affordable apartment, glaring at them the entire time before eventually getting them settled with some food and comfortable blankets.

“Do you remember how I asked how you got Erica and Boyd brought back to life?” Stiles asks after a few more minutes, turning to look at Derek with an arch of his eyebrow while Derek snorts. He hadn’t taken to seeing the two of them alive once again very well, hadn’t taken -- had thought maybe Derek had done something stupid and insane but then Derek had explained that he had saved a witch who was very grateful, and was willing to grant one of Derek’s wishes.

At first he wanted his family back, but the witch hadn’t been able to do that - too many years had passed, Derek explained while Erica and Boyd hovered nearby, clearly nervous. But she could tell he had an ache deep in his soul for his pack, and _ that  _ she had been able to do.

“You questioned all of us very thoroughly,” Derek snorts in reply and Stiles lets out a soft groan at that, stopping his jeep at the lights that he’s in front of. Derek had a point, Stiles could admit - he  _ had _ questioned them very thoroughly, a part of him wanting to know that what Derek was saying was real and not going to be taken back.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt again,” Stiles whispers, biting the inside of his cheek while Derek hums for a minute, placing his hand on Stiles’ elbow and squeezing softly.

“Why are we remembering what happened when we bumped into one another?” Derek ends up asking when the stop light turns green and Stiles begins making his way to the Sheriff’s office. Letting out a soft breath, Stiles flicks his gaze towards Derek briefly before focusing back onto the road.

“Being back here makes me nervous. I’m excited to see my Dad. Excited for our pack to finally be able to settle in on the land it belongs to - excited to be able to help you protect the land as your Emissary and Mate, but --” Stiles pauses here, tilting his head back briefly before shifting in the spot and letting out a small groan.

“But you’re worried about Scott?” Derek asks and Stiles can’t stop the smile from forming on his face, can’t stop himself from loving how much Derek can read him and understand him.

“He’s my brother, always will be, but he’s very ---”

“Stubborn in his thoughts?” Derek asks, smirking when Stiles snorts in response, his own smirk forming on his face as he shakes his head briefly.

“Incredibly stubborn,” Stiles admits, tilting his head briefly.

“Stiles, if Scott wanted you in his pack, he would’ve done the proper thing to have you in it,” Derek replies, voice soft. Stiles knows it’s true - knows it in his bones. Remembers when Derek had admitted to Stiles that they were mates, that Stiles had a spark because of his family history, that ---

“Would Scott have known to, though?” Stiles asks, a minute of insecurity coming from him even though he knows the answer to that too, since Deaton would’ve been the one to tell Scott about what he had to do.

“We both know he would’ve yes.” Derek replies and Stiles finds himself taking another breath, fists clenching the steering wheel before he releases the breath and then relaxes as best as he can.

“He’s still my brother, even if he is an idiot,” Stiles says and Derek snorts before Stiles continues, “And -- I don’t think I would’ve done well in Scott’s pack. We both know it, especially since I left when I did.” Stiles admits, noticing Derek nodding alongside his words.

“Alright, so you’re nervous to return home because of Scott, but what else is on your mind, Stiles?” Derek asks and Stiles chuckles at that, parking the car in the parking lot of the police station before turning towards his boyfriend.

“I’m -- excited. To build a home with you, and the pack, and have somewhere that’s  _ ours _ ,” Stiles admits, biting the inside of his cheek while he tries not to remember the little apartment they had been renting out after Derek and Stiles had been dating for a year. Stiles’ apartment had been nice, cozy, but the landlord was shit, so they moved, and could only find their previous apartment, a literal shithole that didn’t fit all of them.

“You’re also very excited to help build the rather large kitchen and movie den, aren’t you?” Derek teases, leaning forward to kiss Stiles, both of them grinning into the kiss, Stiles’ hands going around Derek’s shoulders before looping behind his back. Stiles finds himself getting lost in the kiss, biting at Derek’s lower lip playfully before he breaks away with a chuckle.

“You know me so well, Der,” Stiles teases, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door to the jeep quickly before heading to the back of his jeep and grabbing the cooler that had the food he was giving his Dad for lunch before Derek and he headed off towards the woods where they planned on building their home and then enlarging their family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sterek fanfiction written/posted and -- well, I'm not too sure I did well on it, aha. Comments are loved, appreciated and responded to always. ♥ When the reveals for this fic go up, I'll tell y'all to come yell at me on my tumblr, but until then -- thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
